Mama Kyoya
by KoolKatHatakex3
Summary: Dino shows up with a baby, Kyoya's angry, typical D18 insanity. Sorry no MPreg! cause I'm not cool enough T.T
1. Mama

_**Mama Kyoya:**_

_Mammal herbivore._

Hibari stormed through each and every door, uncaring of the stares of the Cavallone men who would be present in some. He had no time to care, he was already running late.

At the very last door Hibari didn't bother to open swiftly, but rather kicked it open almost sending it off its' hinges from the force.

Dino's office was the same as he could remember it always being; brown leather couch and matching recliners, High ceiling, countless bookshelves and file cabinets. But in the large oak desk next to the large window, Dino Cavallone, the Tenth Cavallone boss was not present.

Instead, next to it stud a frightened Tsunayoshi Sawada, who had obviously not expected the cloud's manner of entering.

"Where."

Hibari had not asked a question, though, he had demanded an answer.

The Mafia was a dirty business, but even dirtier would be Hibari's hands with herbivorous blood if the Tenth Vongola refused to speak.

It wasn't like Tsuna didn't want to speak; it was more like he couldn't stop stammering. Even if he had grown, some habits (read: fears) never disappeared.

"Tenth! The Bucking horse is back!"

Before Hibari had a chance to draw his tonfa and truly lose his temper the right hand man had stormed in and stated all too loudly exactly what the skylark wanted to hear.

Hibari walked back to the entrance of the Cavallone mansion using long, definite strides. The aura around him oozed nothing less of death.

Men in black suits all around, parted like the red sea in his menacing wake. At its centre Dino stood blissfully unaware of the skylark's aura, cooing a small bundle on his arms.

"Explain yourself Bronco."

When Dino looked up his face was a surprised mix of happiness.

"Kyoya! I'm so glad you're here! Come say hello to our newest family member."

Hibari took an involuntary step forward and peeked inside the bundle of green soft covers.

The baby was not as small as he initially had thought but also cuter. A tuft of dark hair coming from its head and a peaceful expression on its face momentarily distracted Kyoya who was soon snapped back to his original conflict.

"Yes, Cavallone it's cute now care to explain why I'm listed in the family register as its parent!" Dino looked up with a confused expression before smiling again.

"We're lovers so there's nothing wr-"Before he finished his sentence Romario had swiped the baby from his arms and Kyoya had tonfa-ed him straight in the gut.

"Told'ya it wasn't a good idea boss." Romario stated as Tsuna and Gokudera came closer and started cooing much like Dino over the small child. By then the other Cavallone were also huddled together making googly eyes at the baby, leaving Dino to explain the situation to Kyoya by himself.

Long story short, the baby was taken care of for the rest of the day by Kyoko and Haru who showed their faces after a text from Tsuna. A couple hours of fighting and one sided conversations between Dino and the fuming cloud guardian, a few more hours of apologies, loving phrases, kisses, promises of sparring and hamburgers for a week. It was decided, Kyoya would share custody of the child with the Cavallone.

"I have a month here in Italy." Kyoya stated simply as a final agreement and Dino nearly pounced on Kyoya, only he turned around and moved away.

"Explain yourself."

Dino smiled, Kyoya was probably getting the wrong idea.

"My cousin died three days ago, she wrote on the will that I should take care of her." Dino had no need to explain to Kyoya that as Mafioso they needed to secure a will early.

"What's her name?" He still didn't turn around instead concentrating on a smear of blood on his dark purple dress shirt most likely Dino's.

"Ah. My cousin's name was Rosa, she was fond of your hand writing and lis-" "I meant the child's." Kyoya cut him off.

"Oh." Dino gave a warm smile when Kyoya turned around, he could see through his lie, the infant's name had been on the papers sent to Kyoya. (all achieved through illegal and Mafioso means /shot/)

"Noa, because her mother believed she was 'from love*'"

There was silence, only the light wind between them on the Cavallone's vast garden. As per usual Dino broke the silence.

"You'll make a lovely mama Kyoya." Only to get hit in the face by a heavy fist.

"You're the only mammal herbivore I see here Bucking horse."

He walked back inside and Dino laughed sitting on the grass before getting an urge to pinch Noa's chubby cheeks.

(*Noa's name means from love in Japanese characters ie Noa was born from the love of her parents, her mother named her that from Dino's influence after going to Japan)

Awwwww it's been so long since I wrote xD this probably sucks but I blame Hetalia's ending song...I wasn't even meant to watch that ¬.¬ well it's not based off of it or anything so it's ok.

Lol this is TYLDino and TLYKyoya in case I confused you all x3 Tell you the truth I just wanna fantasise about my third OTP (lol I know you're only meant to have one but I gave myself a luxury) Raising a kid in a mafia environment... w nywayz please review if you can, I've been writing reports and comparatives in school but nothing fun so I probably sucked :s and it'd be nice to know what you think. Cookies for you too if you're in on it xD


	2. Thing

The '_thing_'.

That was the official terminology Kyoya found for the baby. It could not be human or animal. Surely it breathed, fed and excreted- an unearthly amount at that. But not ever had Kyoya seen a creature so small be able to go from sleeping soundly to _bawling_ it's face off in a couple of moments, with only a scrunch of its nose and a twitch and it started screaming.

The Cavallone men were not allowed to spoil it, had been Dino's orders but the boss wouldn't put it down for a second, cooing at it, singing, swinging it back and forth and only after being put down would the consequences be noticeable.

Kyoya had nowhere to run, no matter how uselessly big the Cavallone mansion was he could still hear Noa. Her lungs so powerful, it was scary.

Silently the cloud looked in through the door of the master bedroom; Romario had probably left along with many others-simply because the kid was so loud, all who had children also disappeared saying something about it being bonding time. Dino helplessly tried to swing it, feed it, and change it. Nothing worked and the more the bucking horse got frustrated the more Noa's screams seemed to echo.

"You aren't good at this." Kyoya walked in casually as if the bawling were nothing more than a fly's buzz. Dino sent an accusing glance, tensing his shoulder's making the baby cry harder.

"Eight month children can tell."

Dino stopped with the rocking and listened through the cries. Attentively, as if the sky lark's words would give him infinite wisdom.

"She probably noticed that her mother is not with her anymore."

The Cavallone boss opened his mouth to ask but Kyoya walked to him and grabbed the infant with the composure of a man who faced countless tenser situations.

"The fact that you stiffen and tense whenever someone isn't here to watch over you, to make sure you're not doing it wrong."

The baby started sobbing lightly before the noise ceased all together.

"She will feel it too, in your heart beat and demeanour, which you hesitate and worry."

He looked down at her red rimmed large eyes; a big darker shade of Dino's own and said nothing until it gradually fell asleep.

When the two Mafioso made eye contact there was lightness in the air and acceptance was known but unspoken.

"Hehe, you really will make a great mama Kyoya." Dino's usual smile returned to his handsome face.

Hibari fought the urge to stiffen his chest and instead kicked the Cavallone, watching him go down teased a smirk from his face.

Yay for another mush filled chapter :D lol now Kyoya and Dino are parents. From the next chapter onwards there'll be plenty of time skips stated before the chapter ok. By the way all I have is my little one year old cousin to go on-another on the way this month- so this stuff if defo not accurate sorry.

Thank you to: Evileh Kitty xXScarlatto-OokamiXx(for the alert too) and Snowy44 for the fav cookie for you:)

FaithOfTheFallen105 Kohanita and Blueberryxn for the alert :) cookie for you too.

Asdfghjkl lol pronouncing that's weird xD thanks for the review I am continuing xD cause I don't want reborn to shoot me ¬.¬ or you to bite me cause kyoya will do that xD (shot) oops cookie:)

ayameD18 omgaud thanks so much for the review and alert I'll try my best :) net cookies for ya too.


End file.
